The Battle of Hogwarts
by AlbusSeverusPotter7
Summary: This is meant to be a little story, one really long chapter, that chronicles the lives of a witch named Harley and a wizard named Jonas, who are in the same year as Harry, but in Ravenclaw. It's based around their lives at Hogwarts from the first train ride to the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. I've been writing it since May 2016, and wanted to release it now, because 19 years ...


**This is meant to be a little story, one really long chapter, that chronicles the lives of a witch named Harley and a wizard named Jonas, who are in the same year as Harry, but in Ravenclaw. It's based around their lives at Hogwarts from the first train ride to the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. I've been writing it on and off since May 2016, and wanted to release it this year, cause 19 years later, amirite?**

Jonas Zafir and Harley Jasper were the best of friends. They had been ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, 1991.

 _Flashback_

 _Jonas was sitting quietly in a compartment with two older kids, who were quietly discussing something called "Quidditch." He looked out of the window and watched nervously as the train pulled out of King's Cross, and through London. The butterflies in his stomach had become snakes; knotting and twisting his insides. He took a deep breath and rested his head back._

" _Hey, what's your name?" asked a voice._

 _Jonas opened one eye and saw the boy looking directly at him. "I'm Jonas Zafir."_

" _Hi Jonas, I'm Oliver Wood," said the older one offering a hand, which Jonas took gratefully._

" _I'm Alicia Spinnet," replied the girl with a smile, "Are you just starting this year?" she asked, judging by his robes, which were emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest and not a house crest._

 _Jonas, too scared to say anything, merely nodded. Alicia and Oliver smiled, "Don't worry about being nervous. I was on my first day. You'll settle down in no time," said Oliver._

" _And I'm sure everyone in their first year feels just like you do. Just be yourself, and you'll make friends in no time," Alicia added, with a wink._

 _Jonas finally found his voice, "thanks for the advice."_

" _Anytime kid," Oliver said before they turned back to their conversation._

 _Just then, the door of the compartment opened up and a young girl of about 11 entered, "Mind if I join you? There's no more room."_

" _Sure," said Oliver and Alicia, as Jonas nodded._

 _She thanked them and quickly took the seat opposite Jonas, by the window. She watched as he closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening one of them to look at her, "Are you watching me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _She smiled back, "You look way to relaxed. Meanwhile, I'm sitting here twitching every five seconds."_

 _Jonas smiled. He thought he might as well get to know her, seeing as he didn't know how long the journey was going to be. "I'm Jonas Zafir. What's your name?"_

" _I'm Harley. Harley Jasper," she replied with a nod._

" _Nice to meet you, Harley," said Oliver, as he introduced himself and Alicia, both of whom offered her a hand._

 _She took them both and let the others return to their conversation. "So, do you know what house you might be in?" Harley asked Jonas, who shook his head._

" _I don't know what the Houses are to be perfectly honest," he replied, hoping that she wasn't going to start judging him. He remembered the conversation Professor McGonagall had with him when she visited his house. "I'm the first wizard in my family," he stated._

 _Harley merely cocked her head. "Really? That must be so cool! My dad's a wizard, so this wasn't much of a surprise." She paused before explaining the different houses. "Well, there's Gryffindor which is for the brave and bold, then there's Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw for the smart people, and finally Hufflepuff is for the caring, kind, and everything in between."_

 _Jonas nodded, "I'll probably be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I really like reading, but I'm also extremely shy."_

" _I don't think you're shy. I mean, you're talking to me aren't you?" Harley replied with a smile. "I'll probably be in Ravenclaw, that's where my dad was, that's where I want to be!"_

" _Does where your parents were affect the results" Jonas asked hesitantly._

" _Not necessarily," Harley answered thoughtfully, "but if you do end up in the same house, it's probably because of that. And there's a lot of house pride- even with alumni."_

 _Jonas merely nodded before asking, "What's Quidditch?"_

 _Wood, the older boy turned to him, a look of pain etched upon his face. "WHAT'S QUIDDITCH?!"_

" _You two are in for a speech," Alicia smirked, as she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read, while Wood began what seemed like a prewritten speech on Quidditch and its world importance. Jonas and Harley sat back and listened calmly, as Wood rambled on.  
The boy continued to speak for a long while, not bothering to stop except for the two interruptions; one was an old lady with a cart full of treats that Jonas had never heard of, but was silently being introduced to by Harley. The second time it was a young girl, who must have been in her first year as well, with bushy brown hair. _

_It wasn't until Oliver took a break to have some food, that the pair began to talk once more._

" _So, where'd you come from? Like, in England I mean," Harley asked, as she took a bite of a chocolate frog._

" _Er- Cambridge, my mum and dad are professors there," Jonas replied._

 _Harley's eyes widened, "I'm from Cambridge too!" she practically screamed. "Fulbourn, to be more specific. My mum works at the hospital there."_

 _It was Jonas's turn to light up, "I live in Castle. Wow, that is really close! I'm surprised we haven't run into one another. There aren't many children our age."_

" _My sister and I were homeschooled. Being a witch meant a lot of unexplained magic, and that would be hard to contain. It's too much of a risk to send witches and wizards to muggle schools."_

" _Muggle schools? What's that mean?" asked Jonas. Harley seemed nice enough to ask these sort of questions to. She was also incredibly interesting, as Jonas had never met another wizard or witch before. He wanted to know a bit about magic, but had spent most of his time reading books on spells and potions, rather than history._

" _Oh, well a muggle is a person who can't do magic, like my mum," Harley replied helpfully. "You'll hear the term thrown around a lot, because it's easier to say than 'non-magic folk.'"_

"' _Specially if we're talking about the Slytherins," added Wood with a curt nod._

" _What's wrong with the Slytherins?" asked Jonas._

" _Well," Harley began, "they're a bit preoccupied with blood status." She noted the blank look on Jonas's face. "So, you're parents are muggles, and there's no one that you're aware of in your family who is a wizard or witch right?" She asked. Jonas nodded, "that would mean you are a muggle-born wizard. My mum is a muggle and my dad's a wizard, which makes me a half-blood witch. Then you have the purebloods, who like to think they're on top of the social ladder, because everyone in their family is magic."_

 _Jonas scrunched up his brows in disgust, "that sounds horrible," he said._

" _It is," replied the three people in the compartment. "Most Slytherins have a bit of prejudice where blood status is concerned," Alicia said._

" _But they're not going to do or say anything to you. They don't want everyone against them," said Wood._

" _That doesn't make me any less nervous, funnily enough," Jonas muttered._

 _Harley gave him an encouraging nod, "Just pray that you and I end up in the same house, alright?" she stated._

 _Jonas nodded fervently. He wanted to know one person before the school year started, and it looked like he had gotten his wish._

Neither of them knew the hardships they would face together, all of which would make their bond of friendship stronger. They would be sorted into the same house; Ravenclaw, and take the same classes throughout their years at Hogwarts. Outsiders saw the close friendship they shared throughout the years as something that would potentially become romantic. Even the parents of the two would make the occasional joke, when they got together at one another's houses during the breaks throughout the school year. However, Harley and Jonas only saw each other as best friends and then as the years went by, they became close enough to regard one another as siblings.

This changed ever so slightly, in their second year, when Harley's mother gave birth to her younger brother, David. He was the tiniest thing you every did see, but Harley loved him so much. At first Jonas was annoyed, as the pair was only-children, but they soon grew fond of him, and Jonas often found himself thinking of David as a younger brother as well.

It wasn't till the end of their fifth year when things began to change. Voldemort had returned (although Harley and Jonas had silently supported Harry Potter when he stated that Voldemort had returned the year before), and people were going missing everywhere.

The hardest day for Harley came in her sixth year, a mere week after Christmas, when a pair of Ministry officials had pulled her aside in the hallway. Immediately, she had grabbed Jonas's hand and he was pulled alongside his best friend.

" _Harley Jasper?" said the man, as he looked at the young woman in front of him._

" _Yes?" replied Harley nervously. She watched as the two men exchanged a sad look._

" _We'd like to speak to you alone, Miss Jasper. So if your friend could-"_

" _Anything you say to me can be said in front of him," Harley replied coldly. She never forgave the Ministry for its actions the previous year, as had many others. Jonas merely tightened the grip on Harley's hand as one of the men produced a piece of parchment._

" _We're so sorry to have to tell you this, but your father Karl Jasper was found dead this morning in the family home. Some death eaters, who were attempting to recruit him, attacked him. Your mother and brother are fine, we have assigned them a detail, which will monitor them and make sure they are safe. She also wanted us to give you this," he handed Harley a piece of parchment. "I'm so sorry dear," he said, before walking out of the classroom they'd been brought into._

 _Jonas didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arms around Harley and attempted to console her, but found that she hadn't shed a single tear. "I'm sorry Har," he whispered._

 _Harley smiled blankly, before slitting the letter open. "Harley, by now you will have heard the news and there's not much I can say to make things seem easier. Part of me wishes that you returned home. I'm so desperate to keep you safe, and not let you out of my sight. But your father would not want that. He would want you to stay at school and learn as much as you can, so that when things do end up getting tough, you can protect yourself to the best of your abilities. I just want you to know that I am safe, and that I love you. Jonas, odds are you're here too- keep her safe. Keep each other safe. Please. I love you both, Mum." Harley folded the letter up and placed it in her pocket. She turned to Jonas who was expecting her to have cried at some point. "I just can't feel it. It hasn't hit me yet. That he's- gone," she whispered._

 _Jonas wrapped her up in another hug, "I'll always be here for you Har, okay? I've got your back and you've got mine."_

" _Thanks," Harley whispered._

 _The pair spent the rest of the day going to class, eating lunch and dinner, and heading to the library to get some work done. For a day that had brought Harley such bad news, she was going about her business as if nothing had happened. In fact, no one except for Jonas knew what had happened. That was until three days later when Harley burst into tears in the middle of the common room._

 _Jonas, who was sitting with the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in the corner, preparing for their next game, quickly turned around._

 _A crowd had begun to form around Harley, and two Ravenclaw girls; Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil were attempting to console her. Jonas rushed over and quickly wedged himself next to Harley on the small armchair. She moved slightly, until she was completely wrapped up by him, crying silently into his shoulder. Jonas was in pain watching Harley go through this alone. She hadn't mentioned anything about her father since she'd gotten the news, and it seemed like it had finally hit her._

 _He rubbed her back and muttered random words, just like he would when she would get upset. He felt her body ease up slightly, and she began to calm down. Her hand moved to his and Jonas felt her shove a piece of crumpled paper into his palm._

" _Read it," she whispered between tears._

 _Jonas nodded, and unfolded the paper. The minute he saw the writing, he knew what it was: the letter Harley's mum had written. Harley had been carrying it around for the past three days, looking at it when she thought no one else was there. Jonas could only watch her in silence, allowing her to have some privacy in the huge school._

" _I miss him so much," she cried, as fresh tears rolled down her face and soaked Jonas's shoulder._

" _I know Har, I know. But you're going to make him so proud, okay? I promise you, you're going to get through this and you're going to make him the proudest father ever."_

" _Thanks Joe," she muttered into his ear._

 _Jonas felt her calm down a bit more, and when she had finally stopped crying, she immediately fell asleep. Jonas quickly summoned a blanket and covered them both, not wanting to wake her from the few moments of peace that she had._

The war had begun to take its toll on the pair. The moment they had returned from Dumbledore's funeral, they quickly packed up their belongings and headed to a quiet alcove of the Ravenclaw common room.

" _You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?" asked Jonas, as they sat there looking at one another intently._

" _I'm thinking two things right now," said Harley. "One; I could really use some chocolate chip biscuits. Two, we're not coming back in September."_

 _Jonas ran an agitated hand through his hair, "I might as well give myself up to 'em right now. You once told me that some Slytherins viewed muggle-borns as the bottom of the social hierarchy. Think about what Voldemort would see me as. It's not safe for me to be here. You can come back. You're a half-blood."_

 _Harley grabbed Jonas's shoulders, "Wherever you go, I go. I'm coming with you, alright? My mum, brother, your parents, we've got to keep them safe. And we're going to do that together. We've had each other's backs for years now, and I'm not about to give it all up because some loony thinks that I'm worth more because of my heritage."_

 _Jonas let out a small laugh, "Well if you feel that strongly about things, I say we get the family together when we get home, and-"_

" _Find somewhere safe? Don't worry, I've already got an idea" Harley finished with a smirk, "my grandmum's cottage, its in Wales."_

 _Jonas nodded, "looks like we've got a plan."_

However, when they got back home, the duo's folks were not impressed with the decisions the pair had made.

" _You're out of your bloody mind, aren't you?" Harley's mother yelled at her. The pair had decided to gather at Jonas's house, and break the news together. The plan was to get one of the parents on board (probably Harley's mother), and the score would be 3-2, which would mean the other two parents would give in. However, the three adults were simply not impressed, and Harley's mother, who was usually quite rational, was too busy riling up Jonas's parents. "This is madness. We are not going anywhere."_

 _Harley stamped her foot down, "Muuum, this isn't a debate. It's for our own safety."_

 _Jonas's mother, Noora, quickly rested a hand on Harley's mother's shoulder. "Helen, please. Hear the child out."_

 _Jonas and Harley exchanged smirks, looks like they may have one parent on their side after all._

 _Noora continued, "Even if you say no, at least she'll know why."_

" _Whose side are you on, mum" Jonas replied sourly, the smile replaced with a look of indignation._

" _Jonas, perhaps your mother is right" Jonas's father replied from the kitchen, where he was pouring the next round of tea._

" _Thank you Assif," Helen replied._

" _You are family, Helen. We need to keep you, David, and Harley safe. I do not see why you cannot stay here with us," he said in a slow voice._

" _Because it isn't safe here anymore dad. We're all going to be targets," Jonas replied. "We're putting everyone's lives in danger by staying here."_

 _Assif raised an eyebrow, "you want us to move and give up our jobs on a hunch?"_

" _No, I want you to move because we need to protect you," Jonas replied, gesturing to himself and Harley._

" _Are you stating that we don't know how to protect ourselves? We've protected you your entire life, and-" Noora was cut off by her son._

" _But you can't protect me from this. This isn't a man with a gun, this is magic." He drew a deep breath before saying his final piece. "Only Harley and I can do magic, and it is our turn to protect you. We're not doing this to ruin you're lives, but to save them. One day, you'll understand why we're doing this._

 _Noora and Assif exchanged looks before turning back to their son, "Fine. We'll go."_

 _Jonas and Harley (who was clapping her hands), turned to Helen. "Well, four against one. Come on mum, you know that this is best thing to do right now."_

" _I don't care how many of you are against me." Helen shook her head, "you're not going to give up school. Your father wouldn't want you to give up school."_

" _Dad's dead, mum" Harley said. "And as much as he would want me to get educated, I know that's not going to be the case if we go back next year. And I'm not going back if Jonas isn't there. SO…." She waited for her mother to cave, which would usually happen if she tried hard enough._

" _Fine, we'll go too," Helen replied. "But if you two are so sure about this, and have everything all planned out, then where are we going to live?"_

Helen was the first to be shocked when the six of them apparated to the front of a green door. "I haven't seen this in ages," Helen replied. It was her mother's home and Harely's father had secretly been paying for maintenance for the past few years, hoping that they would retire there once Harley had graduated and gotten a job. Helen pushed the door open and found that it looked exactly as it did the last time she and her family had come to vacation. They immediately placed their belongings around the house (not knowing how long they would be staying here, they elected to bring pretty much everything of importance as well as some extras.

It had been at least ten months since they all relocated to Wales-more specifically, to the middle of no-where. The families took a while to get acquainted to the lack of civilization around them, and left the two children (in their eyes) to provide food and water (apparition proved quite useful). Every day, the radio in the corner blared nonsense, flicking through stations until the right time (usually between 11-12 am), when Potterwatch would come on air. The six would gather around the radio, ears peeled for any sign that things had returned to normalcy. Harley and Jonas kept a close ear, hoping to catch signs that their friends were safe. Several times, they were greeted with bad news. Several students, three of which were in Ravenclaw and good friends with the pair, had been found dead, along with their families. This reinforced the notion that they had done the right thing, dragging heir parents and their roots, and replanting themselves here.

David, who was now five years old- almost six- didn't understand why they had moved. Helen had told him they were going on a little vacation, and that they were bringing Jonas's family with them. While it was hard to keep him distracted at first, it became easier as he began to display signs of magic. Jonas and Harley then took to teaching him little tricks, while trying to make sure he didn't make too much of a mess. It had been hard for David, as he had barley known his father before he passed away, and Harley often found it sad that she had gotten to spend so much time with him, and David so little.

The newspapers brought very little news, as the Death Eaters controlled it. They had taken to tossing the scraps into the fire- "at least this garbage has some use" Assif replied, as he tossed a wad into the fire with disgust. The trio of adults, who had been relatively sheltered from the wizarding world, found it incredibly strange to be thrown in the midst of a war. Luckily, the home was filled with books and other magical artifacts, which kept them occupied. Assif read multiple texts on the history of magic, while the other two women kept them busied with reading texts on spells, and the more practical side of magic. The duo had given the children a list of spells that would be excellent to learn in case of attacks as well as helping make the home undetectable by the dark wizards.

"And to think, we thought we were done with school" Harley huffed, as she and Jonas practiced several times to master a powerful deflecting charm. Assif and Noora, who were both professors, found themselves utilizing their teaching skills more often. Helen became their researcher, and usually kept an eye out on things out side of the house. They all began to fall into a routine, waking up, making breakfast, learning new spells, courtesy of the parents, and getting history lessons from Assif, who found this subject to be far more enjoyable and interesting than what he usually taught in university (mathematics and physics). "It is quite strange to know that physics and magic are quite similar," he said one night, as he perused a book on Gamp's laws.

The two teens exchanged exasperated looks, "I think we know what tomorrow's lesson is going to be on," Jonas replied.

The lesson never came the next day.

Harley and Jonas were sitting in David's room, where they were conjuring bubbles for him to pop, when Harley's mother ran in. "Come quickly, the radio!" she yelled, as she tore down the hallway to the kitchen, where Assif and Noora were.

David woke up, and looked at the pair. "Iwannahear!" he cried, and Harley groaned as she lifted him up and into her arms.

They bolted down the hall and turned into the living room, where the radio had bee set atop a large set of textbooks and magazines.

Behind them, they heard three sets of footsteps trail into the room. "What-?" Assif asked, but Helen wagged a finger, and pointed.

The radio cut on and off, with bits of information scattered between static. They quickly took their usual seats around the room, and lent an ear in the radio's direction.

For a few more minutes, the static continued until, suddenly, a loud voice boomed across the radio.

"-sorry for the static there folks," said a jolly voice.

"Fred," Harley said. "Definitely Fred."

"You said that last time, and you were wrong," whispered Jonas.

"I like Fred, he's funny" David whispered.

They were shot dirty looks from the parents, as Fred continued. "You've heard it right. Harry Potter was seen fleeing Gringott's Bank on the back of a dragon, with two accomplices."

"Probably Weasley and Granger," said Jonas. He'd been on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and had faced Ron Weasley in a fair few matches in the last two years.

"Naturally Hermione is the reason they made it in and out of there" Harley muttered under her breath, causing Jonas to laugh. This earned them a disgruntled look from Assif, who turned back to the radio, his brows furrowed.

"- there is no indication of where the trio are now, but we will try to keep you updated on their whereabouts. Meanwhile, we have managed to obtain information that You-Know-Who has abducted all of the goblins and wizards working in the bank at the time. It is assumed that they have all been killed. Furthermore, we have confirmation that the trio managed to break through the various defensive barriers within Gringotts, a feat that is both admirable and was- until yesterday- deemed impossible."

The radio fuzzed in and out and the station's waves dissipated, giving way to Celtic music.

The adults exchanged worried looks, "What does this mean?" Noora asked.

"It means that we better be prepared. If Potter's out there, and he's made his presence this clear, You-Know-Who is most likely looking for him," Harley began.

"And if he finds him, it'll be war," Jonas finished. He turned to Harley, "we'd better be prepared."

She nodded in response.

Three hours later, the six of them were sitting around in the living room for supper when the radio, flared to life. "LIGHTNING HAS STRUCK! I REPEAT: LIGHTENING HAS STRUCK."

Harley and Jonas's eyes widened as they stood up, grabbing their wands. "We've got to go."

The three adults stood as well, "Where?" Helen asked.

"Hogwarts, Potter's there, and You-Know-Who will know that as well," Jonas quickly said, as he grabbed a jacket.

"I wanna go!" whined David, who chased after the pair down the hall. Jonas picked him up and grinned, "one day, kiddo. For now, you're gonna have to wait."

David humphed, and reached for Harley, who quickly pulled him up into a tight hug, placing kisses all over his chubby face. "I love you, you know that right?"

David scrunched up his nose, "gettoffme!" he said, laughing, as he kissed Harley on the cheeks.

Harley passed him to her mom, and threw her coat on as they headed to the front door. Helen stopped them and pulled them into a tight hug. A second later, Assif and Noora had followed suit, placing kisses on the two kids.

"Be careful, okay?" Helen said, grabbing her daughter.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

"Abni (my son), take care of yourself" Assif muttered, while Noora said a quick prayer for the two of them.

Jonas gave a quick kiss to Helen, David, and Noora before nodding to Harley, "You ready?" he asked, feeling somewhat jittery.

"Bit nervous, but yeah," she plastered a grin on her face, as she unlocked the door.

They stepped off of the small stone and were about to disapparate when Noora said, "Come back, alright? Both of you."

The pair smirked, "we'll be fine. We've got each other's backs."

They turned sharply on their heels, as their parents watched them vanish into a warp of light with a loud " _pop_."

They emerged in the centre of Hogsmeade, where alarms were blaring loudly. Death eaters were scattered about, shooting curses at anything that moved. Jonas, with his reflexes, quickly pulled Harley down, and the pair crawled behind a small ledge.

Out of the corner of her eye, Harley saw a few people with red hair, disappearing behind a large bend in the road. She tugged on Jonas's sleeve and nodded, "over there."

He followed here eyes and smiled, "Weasleys." He took a quick glance around the ledge and saw the death eaters approaching them. "We need a diversion," he said.

Harley was about to suggest something when a loud _"pop"_ resonated through the streets, setting off the Caturwailing charm.

The two quickly tore off down the bend, firing curses behind them, and dodging those that came too close. Near the bottom of the small hill, a pub had its doors open, and a tall skinny old man with a long silvery beard stood in the doorway, his eyes pinned on them.

"Is that?" Harley began, as she tore in front of Jonas.

"No, it can't be," he replied.

As they neared the pub, they began to focus on the man, who undoubtedly looked like some sort of Albus Dumbledore knock-off. Harley passed him by, a look of confusion coming across her face.

"I'm not him," the man grunted, pushing them in and peering up the hill, wand in hand. "Are there anymore?" he asked.

"Yes," Harley replied.

"Mhhmm," the man grunted. "Head into the hole in the wall, it'll take you into the castle. Hurry."

The two quickly headed into the pub, while the man ran out and up the hill, his wand held high as he fired curses at the Death Eaters coming down the hill, chasing a few other kids.

Jonas helped Harley in, before climbing into the portrait hole himself. "It's just like Gryffindor tower," he muttered.

"Except this time, the party's going to be a lot louder," Harley responded, as she followed the small tunnel forward.

As the crawled underground, they could hear echoes of the battle raging on both sides of the corridor, as well as above. The roof shook, little bits of debris falling around them. Harley and Jonas both raised their ignited wands upwards as the shakes became more rhythmic.

"It's getting closer," Jonas replied.

Harley quickened her pace, "Giants."

Jonas's eyes widened, as he followed her upwards. After five more minutes, the tunnel evened out and they could see a small square of light ahead. "We're nearly there," he said.

Harley sprinted the last few meters and hopped out. Jonas clambered down behind her, as they took a look around. "Where on earth are we?" she asked.

"No bloody clue, but everyone's heading out," Jonas said, pointing to the right. They headed towards the small crowd, filled with witches and wizards of all ages.

"Padma!" Harley yelled, pushing through the crowd, her hand wrapped in Jonas's as she pulled him along, towards one of their fellow Ravenclaws. "Patil!"

The tall brown girl whipped around, and her eyes widened. "Harley! Jonas! What are you doing here?" She moved closer, "we thought you two were dead."

"Welp, you thought wrong" Jonas said. "What's going on?"

"It's You-Know-Who, he's here, and he's looking for Harry. Everyone's going out to fight. It's complete madness," she rattled away. "Apparently McGonagall's chased Snape out of the castle, and the Carrows are incapacitated. But there are death eaters, werewolves, giant spiders, everything out there."

Harley nodded, "duly noted." She turned back to Jonas, "you ready?"

He nodded, "let's do this."

The pair pushed their way towards the front of the crowd, where Kingsley stood. He nodded to the pair, "you two, up to the roof."

The two nodded, and pushed themselves out into the hallway and into the throng of students, teachers, and other witches and wizards who had heard the call to battle.

After several moments, they made it up to the roof, where their Ex-DADA teacher, Remus Lupin quickly rearranged their numbers. In the corner, they saw Fred and George Weasley heading out to the turrets of the school.

Lupin directed them out to the turrets as well, and they followed the twins outside.

Immediately, Harley's breath caught in her throat, and she heard Jonas mutter a prayer behind her.

The grounds had been filled with You-Know-Who's ranks. Lines and lines of wizards and witches were followed by a large group of werewolves. Floating a few feet above their heads were hundreds of dementors. Behind them, the outlines of at least 30 giants, stood at attendance.

They quickly headed down the balcony of the roof, towards the twins, who nodded. "Get ready kids, this is going to be one hell of a show," said Fred.

George nodded, "quite the spectacle. I must say I'm glad Voldemort brought out his best for us."

"Yeah, I feel real appreciated right now," Jonas replied skeptically.

George turned to him, and Harley pointed to his head. "What happened to your ear?"

George nodded to Fred, "We'll tell you when we make it out of this."

Jonas and Harley nodded to one another before facing the twins, "you've got yourself a deal, mate. We'll bring the drinks."

"We've got the entertainment," the twins replied in unison, as they turned back to the army with a grin.

Jonas felt around in the darkness for Haley's hand, "You ready?"

"Yeah," she muttered, her voice slightly shakey, "you?"

"Piece of cake," he replied, trying to lessen his fear.

To their left, on the courtyard, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Molly Weasley began to cast several protective enchantments into the sky, which combined to form a giant golden net around the castle.

"How long do you think it'll hold?" Harley heard Fred yell to Kinglsey.

"Hopefully long enough for Potter to find what he needs to," he replied in his calming voice. Kingsley turned on his heel and headed further down the roof.

It was silent for a few moments, and Harley could vaguely make out some of Jonas's prayers. "If you have a moment, throw something in there for me," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Jonas half-smiled, and as he finished, Harley could spot a small schism between the ranks of You-Know-Who's army. She peered closer, and as she took in the white skin, balding head, and thin frame Jonas took a quick intake of breath. This was all she needed to confirm her suspicions it was Voldemort.

He nodded to his army of death eaters, who pointed their wands at the school, and with a second nod, they began to fire at the school.

Several hundred specks of light flew up into the night sky, and if it weren't for the circumstances it would look quite beautiful. There was a small moment of relief before they made contact with the dome. A loud bang resonated through the grounds as the sky was filled with light.

Another few volleys followed, each of them creating smaller cracks throughout the net.

"A few more and it'll collapse," Haley said, holding her wand up in preparation for when it did. Jonas followed suit, his hand shaking slightly. Harley noticed this and grasped his hand tighter, "we're going to be fine."

Suddenly, a single stream of light emerged from the head of the army, and made contact with the dome. It blew up, almost like a supernovae, and the ground beneath the castle, and the sky above began to shake as the dome was reduced to bits of burning matter. Pieces began to fall to the ground, and suddenly it stopped.

"Get ready! Now!" yelled Arthur Weasley, as he ran down the walkway behind them.

Suddenly, Voldemort's army began to run down the hill and towards the castle. Harley became preoccupied as giants tore down the side of the hill and to the stone bridge where Flitwick had organized the statues of armor. Throughout the grounds, Devils Snare had been planted and the thin ropes could be seen as they climbed up the legs of the giants, bringing them down to the ground. However, some escaped and began to tear down the bridge knocking the statues out of the way like dominoes. Above, dozens of death eaters began to fly towards the castle, firing killing curses at random. They managed to make it to the courtyard, which, in a matter of moments, was blown to smithereens. Harley could make out many witches and wizards running back into the castle as McGonagall deflected the spells.

"THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!" George yelled, as Fred, Jonas, and Harley fired at the several death eaters flying directly towards the roof.

A killing curse narrowly missed Jonas, who ducked before firing a hex of his own, causing the death eater to fly backwards into the courtyard.

Harley deflected a few hexes before firing one that immobilized the death eater in the air. With a wave of her wand, he vanished.

Suddenly the small turret on their right blew up, casting debris and chunks of rock and wood to fly into the air. A death eater flew straight in through the whole, and cast a killing curse, which hit a student standing by. Arthur quickly turned towards him, and engaged the death eater in a duel. A few feet behind him, Kingsley was sending death eater flying out of the window.

Another landed near the foursome, and they began to duel viciously. Two others followed and the four split up, with Fred and George fighting one death eater each, and Jonas and Harley fighting the other.

Harley fired a blinding hex, which allowed Jonas to finish the death eater off with a quick _"Reducto."_

All around them, the room was filled with duels, some ended well for their side, while the vast majority ended in casualties. The two jumped over several dead bodies, and began to take on the remaining death eaters. In the corner of the room, Dean was going head to head with Macnair, who soon began to overpower him.

"Come on," Jonas said, as he and Harley quickly ran towards the pair. As they neared, Macnair shot a purple hex at Dean's head, which flung him back into a stone wall with a sickening thud.

Jonas reached Macnair first and began to deflect his many hexes. Thanks to the months of practice at home, he was able to cast a shield charm large enough to cover Harley, who began to fire at Macnair. Two of their spells collided, and ricochet off into the room, hitting two death eaters.

Macnair began to near the pair, his eyes flashing with anger. As he bore down on them, Harley resorted to an extreme curse. She fired a jet of green light at him, and he immediately crumpled to the ground.

Jonas whipped his head around to look at her, and she quickly said "I didn't have a choice." Jonas merely nodded and ran towards Dean, who they quickly brought back to consciousness.

"You alright?" Jonas asked him, as he pulled Dean upright.

"Yeah, m'fine. Where-" Dean began.

"We took care of it," Harley replied, turning back to the Quad, which was still filled with duels.

The trio broke up once more, and began to aid the others. A few more recruits arrived, and soon the roof was cleared of threats. They took a moment to breathe, before Padma Patil arrived, "we need help in the halls, now." She turned on her heels, and the majority of the group followed behind, while a few stayed to help maintain the lack of threats.

Immediately, as they descended the steps to the roof, they were thrown into more chaos. Spells flew over their heads, inches away from making contact. A mixture of students and death eaters' bodies were strewn around the hallway, as the battle raged on at full force. Between the duels, Jonas could make out a few of their fellow Ravenclaws fighting away.

"Come on," he said, as he and Harley broke away from the group and dodged spells, firing many of their own in their attempt to help the others.

Suddenly, the large window at the end of the hallway shattered and a cluster of spiders clambered inside. Above them, hovering eerily, were several Dementors.

They flew down towards the group and began to send chills up the spines of those in the resistance. Suddenly, Ernie MacMillain and Hannah Abbott appeared, and together they conjured Patronuses, which managed to keep the Dementors at bay, and allow the rest to fight. The spiders swarmed over the floor, and began snapping at everyone's legs.

Jonas and Harley each took on a death eater, quickly incapacitating them, before moving down the hall and around the bend. Ahead of them, they could make out the stairs to the Great Hall, where the doors were wide open, and one was hanging slightly off the hinges. Spells flew out into the hall, as several people ran out and back into the hallway.

Jonas and Harley pushed harder, and soon, they made it to the Great Hall, where several death eaters roamed about, quickly finishing off those that had been left behind.

In the centre of the Hall, McGonagall was fighting back-to-back with Molly as they took on the Carrows, who had apparently woken up, heard the battle, and joined in.

Jonas quickly jumped over a large piece of the pillar that had fallen down, and began firing at Amycus. Molly looked over her shoulder as she was joined by another wand. Harley followed suit, and began to duel Alecto. Together the four of them managed to immobilize the Carrows once more, and McGonagall quickly bound them in the corner of the hall.

"We need more help in the halls," Harley said, as McGonagall finished with the Carrows.

The Professor nodded, and the two older women followed the two children out of the hall and into the hallway, which had become even more chaotic in their absence.

Molly quickly spotted Ginny a few floors up, fighting a Ministry employee with Neville.

"I told here to stay in the room," Molly huffed, as she began to fight her way towards her daughter. Suddenly, she stopped as Ginny reduced the ministry employee into a pile of ashes. Grinning with pride, Molly began to fight one of the other ministry employees.

McGonagall turned to the two, "We need to get to the clocktower," she said, pointing through the front doors and to the tower, where flashes of light were constant.

Jonas made to run across the courtyard, but McGonagall quickly grasped his and Harley's hands in her own, before turning on her heel.

A moment of discomfort later, the trio was standing on the staircase, a few steps below the deck. They ran forward, and began to overtake the death eaters. Between duels, Harley and Jonas began to pull the bodies of fellow fighters out of harm's way.

Within moments, they had cleared this area too, of Death Eaters. "Come on, we've got to head back to the rest of the castle," said one of the Aurors, as she peered down to the courtyard below.

A student stuck her head out onto the balcony of the clocktower before, quickly pulling back. "RUN NOW!"

The several of them quickly ran down the stairs as fast as they could, when the entire building shook, and the front of the tower completely broke into rubble.

As they made it back to the ground floor, they began to disperse, heading wherever their feet were taking them.

Harley and Jonas dodged several curses, firing many of their own. "We need to head to the courtyard" Jonas yelled, as he reduced a death eater to ash.

"I know," Harley yelled back, as she forced a death eater back through the window she came through.

Every few steps, they stumbled past bodies of students and death eaters. Once in a while, they would move the bodies of fellow fighters out of harm's way, and on more that one occasion, they felt a lurch in their stomach, as they grabbed the limbs of deceased friends and acquaintances, and moved them away.

When they reached the courtyard, their eyes were open in shock as they surveyed the flaming mounds of rubble, which used to be the courtyard. Two giants stood in the centre, taking large swipes at the witches and wizards below, dueling in full force. Several spiders were crawling around, biting the flesh off of the deceased. In the corner three werewolves began to seek out their prey. All around, fires had flare dup, burning everything in their paths.

"Come on," said Harley, as she pointed her wand at the small group of werewolves. Jonas followed behind, casting a few spells here and there to help those engaged in duels. From above, several wizards descended upon the battle on broomsticks, which they abandoned the moment their feet hid the floor, pulling out their wands and adding to the reinforcements. Jonas recognized three of them; Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson.

Jonas heard a loud bang from behind him and moved away just in time to see a large death eater fly past his head. He turned back, and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione making their way across the courtyard. Jonas quickly dragged Harley and the pair began to clear a way for the trio, fighting off the death eaters who were attempting to capture Harry.

Suddenly, one of the giants, began to follow the three, bringing his large club down on one of the remaining arches of the courtyard.

Harley and Jonas began to fire at the giant, attempting all forms of curses, when several other students joined them. Together, aiming at its head, they managed to knock the giant off course, and to the ground where it lay, unmoving.

Suddenly, they were thrown back as the man from the bar managed to push the onslaught of dementors (who had steadily been making their way across the stone bridge) back to the other side.

The fighting resumed, as Jonas and Harley attempted to make their way through the courtyard and back to the castle, where several death eaters had escaped to after killing their opponents. As they clambered up the remains of the stone steps, Jonas tripped over a leg and turned to see Lavender Brown lying motionless on the steps of the castle. Her body had bite marks scattered across it, and a small teardrop made its way across her face. Harley reached down and checked the girl's pulse. She took a deep breath and looked up at Jonas, "She's gone." Harley reached forward and buttoned up the girl's shirt, "she deserves some respect."

A loud bang caused a large section of stone to fall from the archway above, and Jonas quickly pulled Harley out of the way. She quickly casted a disintegrating spell, which caused the stone to break before hitting the body. The pair stood quickly, ascended the steps and raced into the castle.

Around the corner, two death eaters stood at attendance, determined to finish anyone who attempted to enter the castle. Jonas ran ahead, and was quickly pulled back by Harley, as a killing curse flew over the top of his head, almost grazing him.

Harley raised her wand and a bright red flare flew out, hitting one of the death eater's squarely in the chest.

The pair emerged and made quick work of the other death eater, before progressing down the hall, and up several steps of stairs. They were pummeled repeatedly by curses, and quickly aided Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley in combating an onslaught of spiders that had somehow managed to make their way into the castle. The five of them continued on until they were blocked by a large chunk of wall, staircase, and ceiling had been blown up. They heard a loud scream coming from one of the hallways leading off of the hall. The five of them turned down the corner and spotted a small alcove, where someone was lying down.

As they drew nearer, Ginny spotted the red hair and ran towards them. As she drew nearer, her hands loosened on her wand, and she fell to her knees. "FRED! NO!" she screamed loudly. The other four ran towards her, and saw Fred Weasley's dead body, tucked into a corner, out of harm's way.

Ginny began to touch Fred's face, checking for a pulse. "He's not… Fred, stop messing around, okay? It's not funny. Wake up, come on. WAKE UP!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You've got to wake up. Mum's going to get so mad if you don't wake up. Please for me?" she whispered.

Neville and Luna bent down to comfort their friend, whose body was wracked with sobs, while Harley and Jonas quickly headed down the path, to look for the source of the scream.

"We- we just saw him," Harley stammered, looking confused.

"I know," Jonas replied softly, taking ahold of Harley's hand.

The pair took a second to breathe and contain him or her before heading further down the hall. They heard another scream and raced down the corner and towards one of the smaller classroom. They peered into the room, and their jaws dropped open.

A young student was writhing on the floor, screaming in agony. Standing above them were Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, the former was laughing with glee as she pointed her wand back at the boy, who screamed more before going limp. He must have been one of the younger students who had stayed behind to join the fight. They heard footsteps behind them, and Ginny, Luna, and Neville appeared behind them, wands raised, Ginny's face painted with determination, radiating some fierce energy that invigorated the others. Jonas placed his fingers over his lips, and pointed into the room, beckoning them closer. The trio tiptoed around and peered into the room, their eyes widening in shock.

"We go in at once. We'll take Rudolphus, you three take Bellatrix," Harley whispered quickly. Neville's face hardened, and he nodded, preparing himself. Harley counted on her fingers, " _one….two..-"_ but before she could get to three, Neville threw himself into the room, firing all manner of hexes and curses at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cackled, her shield charm deflecting all the hexes, which flew around the room. The other four quickly entered the room, and Rudolphus began to fire unforgivable curses wildly.

Ginny, Luna, and Jonas took Rudolphus, while Harley aided Neville in trying to immobilize Bellatrix. Harley formed a shield charm, just as Jonas had earlier, which protected her and Neville from Bellatrix's spells, while Neville fired back. The ground beneath their feet became slightly hot, and soon, Bellatrix began to taunt Neville.

"Aww, itty bitty Longbottom wants to go visit mummy and daddy in the loony bin? Don't worry, I'll make sure you never get out, just like them. You can be one mental family together. Move outside of that shield charm and fight with honor like your parents did," she grinned

Neville roared, and jumped out from behind the charm, and moved closer to Bellatrix.

"Neville, no!" Luna yelled, redirecting her curses at Bellatrix, who simply cast them aside.

Harley removed the shield charm, and began to use Luna and Neville's combined forces as a distraction, as she tiptoed closer to Bellatrix from the woman's left.

Suddenly, as though Bellatrix had read her mind, the witch reached out and grabbed the girl by the scruff of her jacket, forced her down to the ground, and placed her wand at her head. "Stop firing. I SAID STOP IT!" she screamed.

Luna, Ginny, Jonas and Rudolphus stopped firing and lowered their wands, while Neville merely stopped firing, his wand raised at Bellatrix's head.

"Now, leave or I kill the stupid girl," she whispered menacingly.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Jonas firmly, walking to stand next to Neville, and they both redirected wands to Bellatrix's head, who in turn pointed to Neville. Luna and Ginny pointed at Rudolphus, their grips tightening around their wands.

Suddenly, the entire castle shook as if the air around them was vibrating. Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls, as though he were speaking next to them. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." Bellatrix and Rudolphus exchanged looks of pride, "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. IF you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a loss and a waste." He paused, "Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

Ginny's face paled as she thought of her brother, who lay yards away stuffed in an alcove. _He deserves so much better than death,_ she thought, turning back to Rudolphus and Bellatrix with anger.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, and then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who have tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The four students turned back to Bellatrix and Rudolphus, who grinned. Bellatrix looked at the four of them, "don't you have somewhere to be?" she laughed, nodding back down the hallway. "Your brother is in dire need of some dignity," she cackled, nodding to Ginny. She turned back to Neville, as for your parents, well… maybe I can help you there."

Harley, who still had her want clenched tightly in her hand pointed it behind her, waiting for the right moment.

Jonas shook his head, "we're not going anywhere. Let her go" he nodded to Harley.

Bellatrix's eyes widened, "Aww, do you care about her? Well, in that case-"

She was cut off, as Harley shot a stinging jinx behind her, which hit Bellatrix's witch screeched, as Ginny and Luna quickly recovered and began to attack Rudolphus, who, within moments, was immobilized by Luna, and turned to ash by Ginny.

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed, regaining her balance, and pointing her wand at all five of them in turn. Her smile had turned into a snarl, "I'm going to kill you. ALL OF YOU!"

The six of them began to duel, each of he students trying their hardest to outsmart Bellatrix, who seemed to know everyone's last move. Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the ground beneath them, and from behind, two more death eaters' appeared. "Bellatrix, we must leave!"

"NO!" she screamed back, and the two death eaters shrugged before joining her from behind.

Suddenly a jet of green light burst from Harley's wand, flying under Bellatrix's outstretched arm, nearly touching her. The witch turned back to the group, and her eyes rested on Harley. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" She raised her wand, and quickly shot a killing curse back.

Jonas tugged her out of the way, and the pair began to duel harder. Jonas, Neville, and Harley were equal to Bellatrix, while Luna and Ginny quickly dealt with those in the doorway.

"Let's go now!" Ginny yelled to the others.

"IT's clear" Luna added.

Neville was edged back by the pair, while Jonas and Harley retreated slowly, blocking the curses from reaching the others. As they edged out of the room, Bellatrix became more erratic. "Fight cowards, fight!"

"Doesn't Voldemort need you?" Jonas whispered.

"What did you say! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" she screamed back, her wand slashing the air. Bellatrix fired another curse as the two edged around the corner of the door. The pair quickly deflected it before running down the hallways with the others.

Bellatrix's heels clattered behind them as she emerged in the hallway. "LET ME ADD TO YOUR LOSSES!" she announced, firing one last killing curse at them.

The four of them had thought they'd gotten away, when a body collapsed to the ground directly behind Jonas.

They turned and saw Harley lying motionless on the stone floor. Jonas looked up at Bellatrix, who gave them a quick grin before disapparating.

"NO!" Jonas yelled, collapsing to the ground. "HARLEY NO!" He sat quickly, pulling her body into his lap and cradling her head. "WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHY?" Tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on her face, his sobs echoing down the hall.

Luna walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, before whispering. "We should take her with Fred, so they'll have company.

Jonas, still wracked with grief nodded, as he pulled Harley into his arms, and carried her along the hall, back to the Great Hall.

They passed the alcove where they had found Fred earlier, and saw that it was empty. "Someone's probably taken him," Neville whispered to Ginny, who was staring around them in shock, wondering where her brother had gone. She nodded and was led along with Jonas, who was holding onto Harley's body, back down to the Great Hall.

As they neared, a thick line of blood led them back to the Hall, where the bodies were lined, row upon row. Midway down the left side of the hall, Ginny spotted her family huddled around a small area. They made their way towards the rest of the Weasleys, and as they neared Fred's body, Jonas felt a lurch when he looked down to see who was next to Fred; Remus Lupin.

Slowly, he placed Harley's body on the space next to Fred, and sat down next to her, not caring what happened around him.

He could feel a few people place their hands on his shoulder, but refused to look away from her face. A couple of fellow Ravenclaws came by, and Flitwick himself stopped to say a few words.

After a few more moments, Jonas covered Harley's body and began to recite a prayer, before finishing and covering her face. He knew she wasn't a Muslim, but would have appreciated the prayer, as she did when she was alive.

He stood up and moved out of the way, sitting on one of the benches, keeping an eye on Harley as he waited. For what? He didn't know.

He felt himself sinking back into the wooden bench, and time began to pass him. It may have been an hour, but to him it felt like an eternity. Several times, he wondered what he was still doing here, what was he waiting for? Shouldn't he be heading home to tell Helen that her daughter had died? The grief the woman would feel would be unbearable. David would have lost another member of his family, his older sister. And the source of it was a wizard. A dark wizard who would have seen Jonas killed, before accepting him as a wizard. That was why he was staying. To make sure that the person who was responsible for instilling within the magical community, a hatred so violent it tore apart families, would be killed. That was what he waited for.

In the meantime, he decided to make himself useful, and joined Oliver, Ginny, Neville, and a couple of others in recovering more bodies from the grounds. They headed out into the courtyard, and down the side of the hill, stumbling over bodies in the darkness.

After a while, the group headed back to the castle, the last of the bodies had been moved to the great hall. Just as they returned the gound shook once more, and Voldemort's voice penetrated their eardrums.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you , and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man , woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

The floor of the hall shook as everyone ran outside to see if Harry had truly died. As they poured out of the Great Hall, McGonagall screamed loudly, "NO!"

From nearby, Jonas heard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny screaming. "Harry! No.. NO!" Tears streamed down their faces as the remaining fighters saw Harry lying in Hagrid's arms. Suddenly, they all began to curse loudly, screaming and yelling profanities at the other side.

Voldemort seethed with anger as the opposition jeered. Suddenly, he slashed his wand down, "SILENCE," he ordered. "It is over!" He turned towards Hagrid, whose face was a mixture of anger and sorrow. "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs."

Reluctantly, Hagrid placed Harry's dead body on the ground, as Voldemort walked towards him. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

From beside him, Jonas heard Ron bellow "He beat you!" This quickly riled everyone else up, and Jonas felt himself screaming along with the others of Harry's bravery and loyalty to those of Hogwarts. Voldemort then resorted to using a more powerful form of the silencing charm.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, relishing his tale. "Killed while trying to save himself-"

Out of nowhere, Neville ran forward with a shout, his wand pointed threateningly in Voldemort's face. The evil wizard waved his own, and with a flash, Neville was thrown back to the ground, his wand in Voldemort's hand. Tossing it aside, he drew closer to Neville, inspecting him. "And who is this?" He turned to his death eaters, "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix, standing at attendance beside her master, gave a cackle. "It Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" she continued with glee.

"Ah, yes, I remember" said Voldemort quietly, a smile growing across his face as he looked at Neville. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" he asked, as Neville stood up, his fists tightening as he looked at Voldemort.

"So what if I am?" Neville asked loudly.

"You show sprit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable death eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom," Voldemort finished, offering him a position within his own ranks.

Jonas watched patiently, waiting for Neville's response, and he didn't disappoint. "I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville replied, raising his right fist, "Dumbledore's Army!" he cried, receiving an answering cheer from the crowd, who still did not remain silent.

Voldemort's smile disappeared. "Very well," he murmured, "if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." With another wave of his wand, an object burst through one of the school's shattered windows, and landed in Voldemort's hand. As though disgusted by it, Voldemort, shook it off, and held it by it's point for all to see: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School" he announced. "There will be no more Hosues. The emblem, shield, and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone," he proclaimed to the crowd. Turning back to Neville he added, "won't they, Neville Longbottom?" Pointing his wand at the boy, Neville quickly grew rigid, and with a heavy hand, Voldemort placed the Sorting Hat on his head, pulling it over his eyes.

Jonas, Luna, Ginny, and several others started forward to help, but were quickly forced back by the Death Eaters, whose wands were aimed directly at them. Jonas watched in horror as Voldemort continued his rant. "Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort said silkily, and with a flick of his want, the Sorting Hat, still upon Neville's head, burst into flames.

The students began to scream, as Neville, who was still rooted to the spot and unable to move, was set aflame. From behind them, the wounded, who up till now, were still in the castle, burst forth, their wands raised, prepared for battle. Along the lines of the forest, the centaurs emerged, their bows notched with arrows, many of which had already been launched into a volley. From around the castle, a smaller giant emerged, his club raised. "HAGGAR!" he yelled, as he was met with Voldemort's giants. Jonas joined in, while Neville, in one fluid motion, swiped the hat off of his head, and stuck his hand in, withdrawing a silver glittering handle encrusted with stones. In once swift motion, Neville sliced the head off of Voldemort's snake, who had been curled by her owner's feet. Voldemort's mouth was open as though he were screaming, while the snake's body thudded to the ground.

Over the sound of battle, and his own hexes, Jonas heard Hagrid yelling. "WHERE'S HARRY? HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?"

Chaos continued, as centaurs charged through the ranks of Death Eaters. A mixture of both sides was attempting to evade the large feet of the giants. A large Hippogriff, flanked by Thestrals made their way over the heads of the giants, scratching at their eyes, while the smaller giant pummeled them. Jonas felt himself being forced back into the castle, along with the rest of his friends, and they soon wound up in the Great Hall once more. However, there had been a swelling in their ranks, and Jonas recognized many of the residents of Hogsmeade, older students from previous years, and some parents bursting into the Hall, adding to their forces.

A small collection of house elves arrived as well, headed by an old, worn looking elf waving a meat-cleaver, whose eyes were filled with passion, and wore a large necklace.

The death eaters, who were wedged between these multiple forces, found themselves being trampled on through duels and by feet. Jonas joined a few other students, as they took down a trio of death eaters, who in reality, looked quite fearful. In the centre of the Hall, Voldemort was dueling Kingsley, Slughorn, and McGonagall. Fifty yards away, Bellatrix fought against Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, who were battling their hardest as they had done earlier.

Suddenly, Bellatrix shot another killing curse, which flew so close to Ginny, that Jonas thought she'd been hit.

Changing course, Jonas turned and headed towards the witch, determined to end her once and for all, but found himself pushed aside, and slammed into something unseen as a witch with red hair came forward. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" she roared, her cloak flying off as she took aim. Bellatrix turned around, laughing.

Mrs. Weasley began to duel with Bellatrix so furiously, that the floor at the pair's feet began to grow hot and cracked. Jonas quickly pushed himself against the wall with the hundreds of others, who watched as the two duels continued.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix madly, as she deflected all of the redheaded woman's curses. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

Mrs. Weasley, between gritted teeth replied, "You will never touch out children again!" With a slash of her wand, her curse soared underneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her in the chest, directly over her heart.

The witch's eyes froze and bulged, before she toppled over.

With a roar, Voldemort blasted Slughorn, McGonagall, and Kingsley backward as his faithful lieutenant fell. He directed his wand at Mrs. Weasley, and out of nowhere, a voice boomed, "PROTEGO!"

The shield charm, incredibly powerful, conjured a wave of air, which threw everyone back. Looking around for the source, Jonas's mouth opened in shock as Harry Potter emerged.

Screaming with joy, everyone cheered. Jonas felt himself looking around him before realizing he was looking for Harley. His heart plummeted through his stomach and he felt sick. She would never get to see the fall of Lord Voldemort. Turning back to the pair, he swallowed hard, pushing the lump in his throat farther down.

He watched in silence, as Harry explained to Voldemort (and by default, everyone else), why Voldemort's spells did not hold against Neville earlier, how Harry survived the attack on him as a child, why Dumbledore died, the truth about Severus Snape, and so much more.

And as though it were meant to be, and that the fighting that had persisted throughout the night was a testament to the birth of a new day, and new hope, the sun shone brightly over the hall as the pair raised their wands for one final time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

With a loud bang, gold flames erupted between the two, and Voldemort's green spell ricochet back and hit him squarely in the chest, while his wand span through the air, landing in Harry's outstretched hand. With a loud thud, Voldemort's body fell back, his arms splayed, and his scarlet eyes rolled back into his head.

For a moment, everything was quiet, then suddenly, like the burst of a cannon, everyone cheered. The building shook around them, as the remaining fighters rejoiced in their victory, that good had finally triumphed over evil, once and for all. Everyone rushed towards Harry, swarming him, showering him with hugs.

Of course, Ron and Hermione were the first to reach him, their eyes filled with tears, as they wrapped their arms around him. Ginny, Neville, and Luna followed, with the rest of the Weasley family, Hagrid, Kingsley, and McGonagall directly behind.

The joy continued for a while longer, before they removed Voldemort's body and placed it in a chamber off the hall, along with the bodies of other death eaters, and away from all those who had died fighting him.

With a wave of her wand, McGonagall moved the House tables back to where they belonged. But forgoing all usual circumstances, everyone sat where they pleased.

Jonas lowered himself into a seat, where Isobel MacDougal, Sue Li, Oliver Rivers and the Patil twins joined him.

Padma rested her head on his shoulder, as she muttered, "I'm sorry about Harley."

Jonas merely nodded, his heart weighed with guilt.

Oliver rubbed his back, "She was an amazing friend, excellent fighter."

"She'd be honored to go down a warrior," Sue added.

Jonas looked up, "She didn't want to go at all," he said, his voice betraying him.

"I know, it's just…look, what I'm trying to say is-" Sue continued, but Jonas raised a hand.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." He paused before continuing, "I need your help, though. For Harley."

"Anything," said Parvati.

"You name it," Isobel added

"I need to get back home, to tell her family," he said, his voice catching in his throat as he thought of Helen and David, and the pain they would endure.

The five of them nodded, and within moments, had walked with Jonas to the edge of the school's grounds. They each gave him a tight hug, before he gave them a nod.

He disappeared from the grounds and remerged on the edge of the property. Jonas drew a deep breath and marched up to the door, unlocking it with his key.

He could hear the lock turn loudly as he turned the key, and placed his hand on the knob turning it slowly. As the door opened, there was a scuffle further down the hall.

He shut it behind him and headed down the hall and to the left, where the light from the kitchen shone through.

His father quickly ran to the doorway, not knowing who'd entered the house. But upon seeing his son, he began to grin, the shock and worry of several tense hours melted across his face. Then, as he noticed Harley's absence, he closed his eyes and muttered, "Allah rahma." He nodded solemnly, and moved aside, allowing his son to enter the room.

Noora ran forward, enveloping her son in a hug, "You're alright" she sighed, burying him in her arms.

"Mum, please" he said, pushing himself away from her. "Where are Helen and David?"

"Upstairs," Noora looked around. "Is Harley still back at the school?"

Jonas shook his head.

Noora covered her mouth, "its just you, isn't it?" she asked.

Jonas nodded, and moved away as his mother turned to her husband for comfort. Jonas turned out of the kitchen, and was going to head back down the hall and up the stairs, when he heard footsteps slamming on the steps.

"Are they back?" Helen yelled, as she descended the staircase. She got to the bottom and turned to look down the hall, where she spotted Jonas. Running forward, she pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh thank god, you're alright!" she said, smiling.

She let go of him and pushed past him, into the kitchen, where Noora and Assif were standing, looking quite solemn. "Where's Harley?" she asked, still smiling. "Guys, where is she?" she asked once more.

She turned back to Jonas, "is she hiding?"

Jonas shook his head, looking down at the ground. Assif and Noora placed their hands on her shoulder. "Helen," Noora said softly.

She looked at them, "is she hiding behind you?"

The two shook their heads, as Noora turned back to Jonas, her eyes wide. "Jonas, where's my daughter?" Jonas's voice was caught in his throat. "Where's my daughter Jonas?" her voice breaking, and tears creeping down her face.

"She's gone" Jonas whispered, looking in Helen's eyes. "She's gone," tears crept down his face.

Helen shook her head, "No… that can't be… NO!" she screamed, falling back into a chair, her hands covering her mouth. "She said she would come back," she whispered.

Jonas quickly walked towards Helen, enveloping her in a hug, "I'm so sorry," he cried.

Helen's arms wrapped tightly around him in response, "it's okay sweetheart, its not your fault," she cried.

"It is," he stammered, "She was right behind me, and I didn't protect her. I-"

Helen pulled away from Jonas to look him in the eyes, "I want you to listen to me, okay? It's not your fault" her voice said strongly. "Harley was capable of protecting herself, its not your fault," she stammered, crying.

The pair continued to sob in one another's arms, before a smaller pair of feet pattered down the hallway. "Mummy?" David whispered. "Mummy, why are you crying?"

Helen and Jonas broke apart for a moment, and looked down at David, who was considering the pair. "Jonas, why are you crying too?" he asked.

Jonas wiped his eyes, and went to pick up David, who backed away, looking at the four of them. "I'm mad at you. You and Harley went out and didn't take me," he said. "And why are you so dirty? And where's Harley?"

Jonas shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't take you," he said, going to pick up David, who backed away farther.

"Where's my sister?" David asked, stamping his foot. "I wanna see Harley!" he screamed.

"She's not here," Jonas replied, as Helen sank back into her chair, crying.

"Where is she?" David asked.

"She's gone," Jonas replied.

"Gone where?" he asked. "Where'd she go?"

Jonas was lost for words. How do you explain to a five year old that they're never going to see their older sister ever again? That she died at the age of 17? That she was never coming back? From behind him, Helen stood up and bent down in front of David, her legs crossed. "Sweety" she said, attempting to clear her throat and calm herself down. David continued to eye Jonas, "Sweetheart, remember Daddy?" she asked, and David nodded slowly. "You remember daddy right?" David nodded some more. "Well, remember when I explained that Daddy had gone to sleep?" David nodded some more, getting tired and antsy from the questions. "Well Harley's gone to sleep too, like Daddy."

David shook his head, "NO. I WANT TO SEE HARLEY NOW!" he screamed loudly. "I WANNA SEE HARLEY AND DADDY. I WANNA VISIT THEM TOO!" he shouted, stomping his feet.

Jonas and Helen began to cry slightly, and Helen shook David. "No, you can't see them, okay?"

"WHY NOT!" David yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T" Helen yelled back, causing David to cry. She pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't. I can't. No one can."

David, his voice muffled from his mother asked softly, "did she die like Daddy did?" he hiccoughed.

Helen pulled away slightly and asked, "Who said that daddy died?"

"Harley did, when you two were yelling about the vaction" David replied. "I heard it. Then when Harley came to play with me, I asked her and she told me that Daddy died. She said that he was gone. Is that what Harley did?" he asked.

Helen paused before nodding, "yes. Harley's dead."

David nodded, but with tears still running down his cheeks, he managed a smile. "That's okay. Harley told me that Daddy's in the sky, and that he's takes care of me everyday. Now Harley can take care of me too. And Daddy won't be alone anymore."

Helen let out a sob before pulling David back in for a hug. Jonas collapsed on his knees, partially from physical exhaustion, and partly from being mentally drained. Helen reached around and pulled him in as well.

The next few days passed by in a blur of emotions and tears. The funerals for the Fallen Fifty were held on the Hogwarts grounds, but Harley was buried next to her father in a different cemetery. The procession allowed grieving families to come together in light of mass tragedy and war, and to instill a feeling of community, after years of division.

At the memorial, members of the families were asked to say a few words about their loved ones. Jonas was asked to say a few words about Harley, and for a few days, he was unable to think of what to write. But one night, as he played with David and his trains, he remembered how the pair had first met.

As he stood at the podium with David sitting on his hip, he scanned the crowd before his eyes fell Helen. Jonas cleared his throat, "I was sitting quietly in a compartment along with two older kids on the Hogwarts Express. I was nervous, shy, and completely unprepared. Then, all of a sudden, a burst of light entered my light. That light was Harley Jasper. She was my first friend at Hogwarts, and my best friend in my life. She calmed me down when I was scared, made me laugh when I was sad, and most importantly, she held my hand when I felt alone. I don't have any siblings by blood, but Harley, and her younger brother David" here he lifted David slightly, and the crowd smiled, "they were my siblings. But its moments like this, that make you wonder- are you a sibling even when the other sibling is gone?"

Jonas stopped, and held the microphone for David to speak, "Yes" he said. "My big sister is gone, but she's still my big sister. And my big sister's shoes can't be filled. I love my big sister most than anything in the whole world. And I miss her everyday. Sometimes I am sad when I think about how she is not here. But then I remember why she left, and it was so I could be safe. And she did not leave me alone. I have a big brother, and we will both miss her very much." The pair spoke into the microphone, "Harley we love you."

Helen and Jonas's parents stood up and clapped, tears in their eyes, along with Harley's other friends.

Near the end of the service, everyone was asked to place something at the tombstones for their family members. Jonas placed a small, framed photo of their two families when David was born. David, meanwhile, placed a small red motorcycle, a Harley Davidson, next to it.

Nearby, the Weasley's laid several things on Fred's grave. As David passed, he spotted the name, "Fred," he said loudly.

The Weasley's turned around, and Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly, wiping tears from her eyes, "He was my son."

"And my twin brother," George said dully, looking from David, back to the gravestone.

David let go of his mother and Jonas's hands and tugged on George's pant leg. George turned back to him, "He's your brother. He's watching over you like Harley looks after me."

George smiled sadly, as a tear ran down his cheek. He nodded, "I know he is."


End file.
